User talk:Perfento
Welcome! Perfento, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- The Exterminator (Talk) 00:45, July 6, 2011 Hint Just a little one. Please stop arguing with RoyboyX, not because I am defending him, and I am not, but because it is going to literally do nothing but cause more drama. He does not listen to any echelon of general reasoning, and will only take your attempts to help as false "personal attack". Honestly, you are going to literally disregard him when he gets belligerent as you have seen. Like telling him not to get "snippy" with you. Yes, that is going to do nothing to him. By the way, nice to meet you, I am Piratehunter; ignore the "socking", I am undergoing a bit of a "scrape" with Wikia Staff, so I am forced to do this. >_> But really, I have dealt with RoyboyX for longer and in more ways than you can ever know, just ignore him. Thanks. --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) 23:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Another Hint I have dealt with many wiki users for a long time now, including RoyboyX and Ccalen, so I would advise you listen to what I have to say. Ccalen is an intelligent user who gives good advice, but if you piss him off, you will regret it, so I suggest you eithet take his advice or ignore it. Seriously, Ccalen was friendly and helpful in that post, not something he does on an often basis. Don't meaninglessly argue (or accuse the other user of wrongdoings to defend your point) to any user, especially him. As for RoyboyX, arguing with him does only cause drama. It's best if you do ignore his arguing/personal attacks and let the administrators deal with it. Thank you, and have a nice day. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 20:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I see my original gist was very inaccurate in thinking you had a bit of common sense. You are indeed yet another moron come to blight this Wiki with stupidity and failing sarcasm. You remind me of someone... Ahh it is probably only a coincidence, right? You have indeed done precisely what DP warned against. And for the record, RoyboyX is not my friend. He is a babbling moron incapable of standardized though. The Fact that you apparently took my message of talking rubbish about RoyboyX as a means of defending him only proves that you are indeed that moron I did so label you. Notice the part of a talkheader that regards "assuming good faith". Normally people call me tyrannical. But alas, Here is an example of merely someone not following Wikia rules. Assuming good faith. You very well can be blocked for this. And due to its nature, Wikia Staff would entirely agree for once. How very hilarious. Thanks. --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) 20:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I am much more than threatening you, troglodyte. You know not with what you meddle. If i can knock a multinational company offline and render Wikia useless, I am more than capable of completely eradicating the pathetic slime that so whelpfully seeps from your begotten, insolent, attempts at overpower. Your guise is of nought, Mister Moderator. Your train of grammar-usage and coördinated attitude are unmistakable. Do not challenge me, subordinate. I forewarn you futily, but warn no less. --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) I was not threatening you. I was merely trying to warn you about what you were about to get yourself into. Ccalen successfully trolled you, and you are responsible for personal attacks just as Ccalen is. You can both be blocked for this at this point. As for the fact that "you never invited me into the discussion", this is a Wiki that anyone can edit. Anyone can jump into a discussion if they feel like it; if you want to have a private discussion with Ccalen, take it to e-mail, MSN, IRC, or somewhere else that isn't a Wiki. About RoyboyX, Ccalen and RoyboyX were best friends, but aren't anymore, and if I feel RoyboyX is getting away with too much, one of the administators here has already given him a warning, and that admin happens to be my best friend, so I'll talk to him if I think a ban is necassary. One final word of advice: actually listen to what more experienced users have to say, otherwise you will find yourself in a world of hurt. This is not a threat, it is a truth, (and is actually something that happened to me before, when I was an inexperienced user). DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 23:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Okey dokey then. Sorry about all of the trouble. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 03:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I've had enough of you, Mister Phoenix. Own up, because you violated your "parole". --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 22:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :...One week later... :You mean I argued with Roy to not have you globally blocked, only to have him proven right? DANG IT. He gave you fair terms, to stay away from him. >_< The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC)